13ghostsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angry Princess
The Angry Princess is the ghost of Dana Newman and the sixth ghost to be featured in The Black Zodiac. Biography Life Dana Newman was incredibly beautiful in life (according to Cyrus, she had the natural looks of a goddess), but was unable to recognize her beauty. Her self-loathing and low self-esteem from which doctors tried to save her from was only fueled by a series of abusive boyfriends, and led to her having breast implants, nose jobs, and other unnecessary procedures. One night, while Dana was alone in a clinic where she worked, she tried to perform surgery on herself due to an imaginary imperfection on her face, but the unorthodox procedure went horribly awry, and left her blinded in one eye. She then gave up on beauty, and committed suicide in her bathtub by slashing herself with a butcher's knife until she bled to death. When her body was discovered, she was described by her loved ones as being "beautiful in death as she was in life". After Death Following her death, Dana's spirit remained bound to earth and with a hatred of people. Soon was captured by Cyrus Kriticos to become the Angry Princess. The Angry Princess was then moved to the basement of Basileus's Machine with the other eleven ghosts. Ben Moss encountered the Angry Princess in her containment cube while in the basement, remarking, "Nice t*ts" at her, which visibly angers her, and she tries to attack him unsuccessfully. A short while later, when the machine is unintentionally activated by Moss, the Angry Princess is the first ghost to be released. She advances menacingly on Moss for mocking her earlier, then watches as he is sliced in half between two sliding, glass doors. The Angry Princess then leaves the basement, which the other ghosts have haunted, and goes up to the house's bathroom. There, she watches Kathy and looks at herself in a mirror with sadness. But fortunately for Kathy, the latter leaves the bathroom before the Princess can kill her. Later, when Dennis and Maggie are lost in the basement, The Angry Princess attacks and almost kills Maggie. Later, a Latin chant causes the Angry Princess, along with the other eleven ghosts, to go to the center of the machine and power it up. When the Princess and the other ghosts are freed from Cyrus's trance, they throw Cyrus into a rotating crest of rings. The house then explodes shortly after, destroying its walls, and freeing The Angry Princess and the other eleven ghosts. Weapons * Butcher Knife: In her ghost incarnation, the Angry Princess wields the butcher knife she used to kill herself with. Trivia *In the original script, she was called The Suicide. *According to the DVD subtitles, the whispers which signal The Angry Princess's approach are her whispering, "I'm sorry." *In the bathroom scene, "I'm sorry" is written in blood on the floor. *Usually, an area that The Angry Princess is currently present at is covered in blood (visible only through spectral viewers), most notably her containment cube and the bathroom. *The whispers associated with The Angry Princess usually resemble soft, feminine moans. *The Latin inscription beneath The Angry Princess's symbol in The Arcanum, "sibi mortem consciscere," roughly translates as "she commits suicide" in English. *She is the third female introduced in the Black Zodiac. *Her ghost file is represented by a shaving razor. Behind the Scenes * In an interview for a behind, the scenes look at the movie, the actress, Shawna Loyer, stated that she believed her makeup process took the longest due to all the scars that needed to be applied. Category:Characters Category:2001 Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:Females Category:2001 film Category:Suicides Category:Alive